


the one with the flip phone|翻盖手机事件

by wasabi_31



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Civil War Fix-It, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), The Flip Phone, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasabi_31/pseuds/wasabi_31
Summary: 睡眠剥夺严重的Tony Stark给Steve的语音信箱里留了一条长长的消息。





	the one with the flip phone|翻盖手机事件

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the one with the flip phone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041974) by [CapnShellhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead). 



> 原作的话：最近遇到了作者瓶颈，《老友记》我又重看到一半。我也没觉得Steve和Tony之间有多像Ross和Rachel，这个梗一开始就只被当作玩笑但最后成了一篇文。  
> 我110%地肯定《无限战争》并不会这样开场，笑翻。  
> AO3不停吞掉我的格式，又编辑了一下希望它终于修好了*手比十字*。我希望你们喜欢这篇！
> 
> 译者的话：鉴于被提醒了AO3会吞格式，所以就翻一些po一些，随更随编辑。不知道无限战争上映前能不能搞定_(:з」∠)_（I hate real life

好吧，Tony要辩解的是，他当时很累。

他已经36个小时没有合眼，什么东西也没吃并且他相当确定自己摄入的咖啡因早已超过他这个体型的人类可以承受的量。你要注意，这些都不是借口；这是在解释接下来发生的事。

这一刻，Tony还在努力打造他的血边（Bleeding Edge）装甲，下一秒他就盯着那只愚蠢的翻盖手机了。他已经到了极限，严重食物缺乏也几乎要睁不开双眼，但他发现自己还是拿起了手机。

“知道吗？给我这么个玩意你就是个混蛋。‘拿着，Tony，我对你像狗屎但这部手机给你。我并不会打给你，我正跟以前的男朋友在沙滩上喝迈泰（Mai Tai）。他比你年轻比你漂亮还留长头发。’你他妈的老古董！我很确定没了我你过得可滋润了。反正我只会拖你们后腿，对吧？我和我的控制狂情结我的爹地情结我的负罪情结还有其他没诊断出来的情结。不用再忍受我了你大概相当愉快。你还给我寄了封谷歌文档模板一样的道歉信。如果我 _需要_ 你？那他妈是什么意思？但是，你知道吗？这都无所谓，Steve。真的。那都完全无所谓因为我再也不需要你了。我放下你了，你听到吗？我已经 _放下_ 你了。这就是，无所不知的队长，人们所说的解脱。”

跟着他挂断电话，他挺起胸膛就像他做了件了不起的事。一口干掉沏好已经有几个小时的咖啡，他又回去工作了。 到后来，整整七个小时之后当他躺在床上，当他真正考虑到自己究竟干了什么……他赶紧爬起来往卧室外跑，差点一头磕死在床头柜上。

随着他跑过走廊，直冲向地下室，一盏盏动态感应灯纷纷亮起，心跳也随之鼓噪。“不，不，不。噢，不，不，不，你白痴到家了，”他喃喃自语。“还记得你灵机一动把手机放在台面上吗，为了什么？哦，没错”他哼了一声，“ _万一他来电话呢_ ？想起来了？你应该把电话锁起来就像每一本该死的青少年时尚杂志里告诉你的，但你不，你以为自己应付得来。”

他输错了五次门禁密码，FRIDAY贴心地开启了掌纹扫描界面他才得以蹿进实验室。电话仍旧留在桌面上，那个鬼东西。他赶快抓过来然后……盯着看了起来。

因为妈的，他能干什么？

一支翻盖手机。老天啊简直了，一支二十一世纪头十年迪斯尼频道上才会有的翻盖手机。他不能黑了这货或者通过它直捣Steve的语音信箱。这是抛弃型手机。即便语音信息存储在服务器上或某种 _云_ 上，他也没有办法进行删除。

所以，那条愚蠢的、荒谬的、真情实感的、尴尬至极的语音留言就在外面飘着，带着他全部的不安，Tony还没有办法收回。

他发出一声喉咙被扼的声音跪倒在地，他的心往下一沉。裸露的膝盖下面地板冷冰冰的，他坐在昏暗的房间里嘀咕出声，“你还抓着我的把柄。”他捂住脸一声哀叹，“见你的鬼。”

 

*****

Steve是个白痴。

他和Sam收到了Madame Hydra可能现身日本的线报，正在收拾九头蛇的喽啰。与一个忍者（指天发誓）对战时他想伸手取圆盾，接着有一瞬间的惊慌想起盾已经不在他身上了。要躲开一记飞踢已经来不及了，随即他感到口袋里有什么东西碎掉了。

他们回到了安全屋，Steve蹭进洗手间里，很长时间以来头一次觉得自己真的是老了。他取下腰带检查上面的挂包，一阵不妙的预感席卷而来。那支手机坏了，碎成了一片一片，当然会这样了；Steve就递上了这一根橄榄枝，而他自己给弄断了。就像他搞坏了他和Tony之间的一切。

在他埋怨自己有多白痴一直把手机别在身上之前，他让自己冷静下来要想出解决办法。他不得不让Scott去买一部新的抛弃型手机再搞清楚怎么呼叫转移。假设呼叫转移有可能实现。

他上床去的时候心情忐忑，担心在他睡着的时候会出什么事情。Tony会突然需要他而等他听到消息的时候，是像其他人那样，像所有其他 _平民_ 那样，那就已经太迟了。Steve怎么会那么愚蠢呢？

但这个念头很快被另一个更糟的可能抵消了：如果Steve换了手机，但电话还一直保持缄默呢？

如果他已经彻底毁了他们之前的关系Tony不再信任他的帮助了呢？也许Tony从此都不需要他了。

第二天早上一颗彗星撞击了内布拉斯加州的一处商场，Steve是看新闻知道的。报道没有提及外星威胁；所有人都怕到不敢提但Steve心知肚明。其他人也明白，所以他们聚集起来制定计划。

他们必须联系Tony。也没人或明说这件事但他们都清楚。Sam站在角落里，紧绷又忧心忡忡。只有他知道西伯利亚是怎么回事，因为只有他直截了当地问过Steve。虽然Sam没有明说但Steve知道，Sam至少有一部分是在自我责怪，他让Tony去跟Steve和Bucky会合。Wanda很沉默，明显还在为漂流监狱（the raft）上的经历记仇。Scott和Clinton仍在制定计划。他俩都是入侵行动的专家。有谁可以潜入复仇者设施的话，也就是他们了。

即使对于他们要处置的情况有这么多计划，这么多构想，非常清楚的是Tony过去十年间一直谈及的威胁终于降临了。

而他们真是可悲的准备不足。

 

*****

Bruce和Thor先后降落到地球上带来了有关新威胁的消息（灭霸？还有这种名字），Tony没有多少时间细想。Thor领他们找到一个指天发誓货真价实的巫师（抱歉，术士），Strange博士，并且开始构思战略。很明显他们需要召唤强力后盾所以没时间对以前耿耿于怀。于是，尽管内战遗留的伤口仍然新鲜，Tony需要呼叫其他人。

第一次再见到Steve，他的心漏跳了一拍。他抬起手捂住血边反应堆，Steve的视线被吸引过来。关切和伤痛让他睁大双眼，毫无疑问脑海中闪过无数的假如。尽管有一部分的Tony想要Steve因为反复回想西伯利亚受尽煎熬，但实际却并不像Tony希望的那样令他感到报复的快意。

他和Steve隔着圆桌相对而坐，Tony为曾经对这张桌子寄予的希望暗自惊奇。他是最早装修复仇者大厦的时候在产品册中发现了圆桌，出于对亚瑟王传说的痴迷他必须要买下来。他把桌子从大厦拖到了复仇者设施又拖回大厦。现在圆桌放置在大宅中，围坐在一起的这些人Tony曾以为他们后会无期。

这之中莫过于Steve。

他听着Thor和Gamora（不可理喻的动人，他也许该补充）讲话，想知道阿斯加德出了事Thor为什么没联络他们，随即他意识到了原因。他记起那段真是尴尬至极的唠唠叨叨，语音信息录制的提示音还有把翻盖手机拍在工作台上。他记得疑心自己的声音是否听上去轻松加愉快，然后得出否定结论，他听上去又妒忌又可悲简直荒谬。

他放眼看去Steve旁边端坐着头发垂顺的Bucky，他想知道对方如何能这么平静，怎么还没质问他那个晚上操蛋的说了什么。Tony浑身发热，双手冒汗，他都想把自己献祭了，就直接走到灭霸面前大喊一声“抓我走！”。

什么都比现在这样强。

为什么Steve还什么都没提呢？他在等待恰当时机吗？来一个完美开场对所有人揭穿，Tony就是一个可悲的老年人，对仍然健在的美国传奇心生爱慕，但人家把他留在西伯利亚的时候似乎头也没回。

也许Steve什么都没说是出于他十全十美的职业操守，让Tony难堪这种事他不屑于做。他们大敌当前任务要紧。

所以，Tony应当关注生死攸关的现状而不是“Steve为什么没打回给我？”。他叹口气，试着专心听Thor说话。Gamora接了下去开始讲述她的童年。她和Nebula如何照灭霸吩咐做事，他对Gamora的家人们都做了什么：她和她身旁姐妹的原生家庭成员。

如果真有什么是需要复仇者去伸张的，就是当前的情况了。

Tony环顾在座的人时没法忽视里面有多少个曾遭受父母虐待的孩子。Nebula没有寻求同情；Gamora也没有。她们只是就事论事，只有事实，以及灭霸需要被尽快处理掉。

“我们从哪里下手？”Sam问道。

 

*****

Tony的麻烦在于他无法忍受认输。当然，Steve也痛恨认输。所有那些他在小巷子里被揍趴的时候，他从来没有只是耸耸肩然后想起“有赢就有输”这句话。但他从没因为输了就困扰到不再继续尝试……失败只会让他更注重下次怎样能赢。然后Bucky就会发现他被揍趴在另一条小巷里。

Thor似乎从没输过。Natasha似乎从没输过。Clint有过几次失利，但像Steve一样，他会振作起来准备好打下一仗。可是Tony……每一次打击他都当作责罚囫囵吞下。即使只是考虑失败都好像会引起他身体上的疼痛。一旦看到战况急转直下，他就会责无旁贷选择那条凶险的出路，牺牲自己来结束一切。

对，Steve看到了这中间的讽刺。

他指责过Tony自私，无法做出牺牲，但逐渐了解之后发现，Tony好似除了自我牺牲不干别的事。把自己和Obadiah Stane一同炸飞（Potts小姐讲给他的这个故事多么有趣），带着核弹飞进虫洞连能不能回来都不知道，还有把满大人引来自己家的白痴决定。

Tony不只痛恨认输；他拒绝接受失败。如果他认为他战死沙场事情就能结束，他会去做的。

因此Steve的心提到了嗓子眼，他的肺快撕成两半，好像犯哮喘的老日子又回来了。Tony刚刚又做傻事了，他奔向那座摇摇欲坠的建筑物。

他们跟踪线索来到俄克拉荷马州的塔尔萨找寻时间宝石，Steve已经厌倦了这种事。一部分成员认为最好分头守护宝石，不引起太多注意。一部分想要把宝石藏在一处保护起来，但这个主意立即就被否决了因为，“我们只是替他找齐了。”Tony说。

有一个疯狂的点子是用宝石来对抗灭霸，Nebula和Rocket的计划。Steve差点就考虑这么做了，但宝石是不明能量源。他不会冒伤及平民的风险。

所以他们在试着守护这颗宝石，还不知道宝石究竟在哪，灭霸的军队就到了。

让Steve更加觉得厌恶的是灭霸本人——那个家伙，都不屑于亲自现身。

Steve派了Tony 、Rhodey和Gamora来值守，理论上Gamora会知道灭霸如何行动（他想对的），而Tony和Rhodey在疏散的时候会比较容易。第二点他应该也估计正确，除了Tony拒绝让Peter落单，像Steve原本设想的跟Strange和Quill走。他压根就不想那孩子出现在这里，可既然他是一个固执的小东西，跟Steve以前一个样，他已经打定主意要战斗了。

把Bruce、Sam和Bucky安置在瓦坎达之后Steve就赶了过来。他不敢表现出来但他很担心。他当然担心了；他从没想过这场战斗的到来。

Tony以前就知道。Tony一直都知道。

Steve后悔没有多问问Tony他在虫洞中看到了什么。听说了灭霸的种种暴行，他如何带大的Gamora和Nebula，他对宇宙中其他族群的所作所为。Steve不知道真和这个狂人泰坦交手的话自己会做出什么。

但那是一场明天的较量。今天，事态一直很平静，直到他们听见远远的脚步声从四面八方传来。Gamora率先听到，然后是Steve，接着Tony和Rhodey的传感器侦测到了实体。这些东西没有热感影像，也没有可以识别的脸。

他们是些无名的生物，Rhodey和Tony在不得不后撤之前干掉了尽可能多敌人，接着要考虑下面的计划。他们被包围了而这些生物很强壮。战况变成了老派的殴斗，而Steve已经渴求了有一阵子给他些东西揍一揍了。

战场随着英雄们在后撤不断移动，他们距离宝石越来越远但地形也逐渐开阔起来。直到那孩子从人群头顶滑过，把比较靠近城市的怪物引开。Steve直至看到敌人在朝一座农舍的方向转移才明白过来。Steve将将能看到透过窗户看到有一张脸露出来，他骂出了声。

他们疏散的时候有再三检查，但他们没想到会撤到这么外围。他们离开战的地方已经撤出了十几英里，Steve扫视了整片区域，并未发现这里还有其他住家。

他跟上那孩子，他不跟上去Tony会杀了他。他看着小蜘蛛停在了一个筒形谷仓上，竭力发射蛛网缠住敌人。Gamora从后包抄，他们全力攻击但希望渺茫。敌人数量实在太多了。

那孩子突然不动了，他低着头，Steve猜测他在和Tony通话。Steve夺了一个敌兵的长矛，掷出去扎掉一个沙袋干掉了六名敌人。他跨越向更高处离小蜘蛛越来越近。他又打倒了几名敌兵跟在Peter身后爬到上面，脸上带着责备。

小孩对他耸耸肩，“我们得走了。”

“他说了什么？”Steve问，呼吸沉重。战况真是十分激烈即便他也开始感觉累了。

“进行疏散，这里会变成战场。”小蜘蛛用网挂住建筑的另一端飞身而下，Steve纵身从一些士兵头顶跃下，用他的护盾清开一条路。他和Gamora要落后一些，但在Rhodey降落的时候他们也撤到了外围。Steve心跳鼓噪，巡视着天空寻找那一抹红金相间，随即听见推进器响。他让自己镇定，准备好执行备用计划，然而Tony并没有停下来。他瞄准了目标一阵风似的掠过他们，身后跟着敌军。

接着有一道刺眼的闪光，筒形谷仓在他周围坍塌。

Steve试着赶过去，甩脱了Gamora拽着他的手急切地奔向腾起的烟雾。尘埃落定，一片废墟的惨痛景象令Steve如鲠在喉，只是瞪眼望着处于震惊当中。

好安静，对于战场来说太过安静了。他应该查看其他人的情况可他就愣在原地无法动弹。

如果Tony活着回来了呢？

他等待着，固执地盯着那堆燃烧的木头。他等待着。

然后他听到了一声机械发出的高频哀响，好像一辆报废汽车的轮胎在悬空转动。Steve跨步向前，迫切地用护盾清开木料和石头。其他人也一拥而上来帮忙，不过Steve能感觉到Gamora用怀疑的目光打量他的侧脸。她听不到那个声音，Peter显然也没听到，但Steve知道自己听见了什么。Rhodey也在行动，也焦急地嘀咕着，“加油啊，Tones。”

最终，他们在堆叠的废物中开出一个像样的空缺，他看到了挤坏的面罩，战甲的剩余部分掩盖在惨烈的垮塌当中。Steve的心提到了嗓子眼，他伸过手，犹豫着要不要碰触。

“Tony？拜托了，兄弟，”Rhodey说着，敲了敲头盔。终于，盔甲隐去，露出了Tony淤青的脸。

“我不建议下次再这么干，”Tony回答说，Steve终于又能呼吸了。“我不是说，来俄克拉荷马这件事原本不是一种享受，但这仗打得着实恶心。”

Peter笑出了声，跟Rhodey一起伸手把Tony拉出来。Tony站起来，身上盔甲的遭遇比面罩要稍微好点。他抖一抖身上，一条胳膊挂住Peter的肩膀往前迈步。“你知道你要赔钱给人家吧？”Peter问。

Tony短促一笑，那听上去应该让人快慰，可现在Steve知道他没事了，担心的感觉转而成了怒意。这个计划愚蠢又不顾个人安危，Tony可能会让自己送命。他感觉那些熟悉的说教涌了上来，但他管住了自己的嘴。

他不再是美国队长了。

他不再是复仇者的领导人了。

他没有资格告诉Tony做什么，也没资格斥责他向Steve隐瞒作战计划和让自己陷入危险。

意识到这点他顿了一下，也感觉到了受伤。他看着Peter和Tony继续复述刚才的战斗，Peter对于谷仓打斗的兴奋描述让Tony翻了翻眼睛，但Steve能瞧出其中的暖意。他走动起来显得僵硬并且毫无疑问，他不会让医疗人员给他检查。

“我们需要转移了，”Gamora说，突然就出现在他旁边。Steve吓了一跳，眨眨眼睛想弄明白她说的话。“什么？”

“宝石，”她神情严峻地说。“他派了这么多人但没有一个活着回去？我们必须转移宝石而且要快。”

她说得对而且这场战斗比Steve预料的来得还要快。“我让Thor过来，越快越好。”他尝试使用通讯器，但耳朵里灌满了高频杂音，Steve瑟缩了一下拔下耳机。线路烧毁了；通讯器可是要受到强得离谱的打击才会坏的。

叹息着，Steve让Gamora呼叫Thor，他们朝宝石的方位往回走。

 

*****

他们刚一回来Steve就前往实验室检修通讯器。Tony有备用的，他当然有，但如果一个东西还有机会修好，就那么随手丢了Steve总觉得不舒服。他下到Tony的实验室，发现有Peter和他朋友Ned在。友善地打过招呼他们聊了起来。

“那么，我来是因为我觉得我搞坏了这个，”Steve说，不好意思地微笑。他一只手捋过头发，有点羞愧。“我最近碰到科技产品都不太走运。”在他们询问的目光中，他又掏出翻盖手机的残片。

“这个还叫科技产品吗？已经是古董了。”Ned提问说而Peter用胳膊肘顶了他一下。Ned不好意思地朝Steve笑笑，把手机碎片摊开在工作台上。“已经碎得乱七八糟了，老兄。”

Steve短促一笑。“我知道。”Peter问道：“发生了什么？”

“和一群忍者打得难解难分，”他解释说，瞧着两个孩子惊讶地睁大眼睛。Peter对Steve仍谈不上喜欢，他也知道这点。他也理解。从这孩子所处的角度，Tony一直都是讲道理的而Steve则到处乱跑让走廊和卡车落在人们头上。但他是个聪明的孩子；Steve得承认这点。

Ned问Steve是否知道这部手机如何存储电话号码，Steve不知道。Ned在碎片中翻找然后抽出了个什么，类似是一张SIM卡，Steve愣愣地看着。他把卡插入到一台笔记本电脑里然后按下几个键。

“好吧，这上面没有数据。也没有未接——那个，等一下，”他转过电脑屏幕给Steve看一行带信封图标的记录，“一条语音留言。”

Steve的心一沉。Tony打过电话。他是唯一还知道这个号码的人。他主动联系了而Steve没接到。他哽咽了一下尽量表现得波澜不惊。

“你能播放这条吗？”他提问说，Ned点头，自豪地按下一个键然后站着没动。Peter一把将Ned拽走了，至于他那副表情Steve并没有留心去解读。

实验室的门在他们背后碰上。

 

*****

 

Tony往实验室去的路上看到Peter和Ned从里面出来。“你们干什么呢？”他问。男孩们吓了一跳，但Tony并没特别在意。没有门禁密码Peter是进不去的。

“Steve让我们帮他修手机，”Peter说，Tony皱着眉头然后他胃里一阵扭曲。哦不！

“那你就帮他修了？”他质问说，迈开酸痛的双腿全速跑向前。他把手上扭曲变形的头盔塞给Ned，赶紧输入门禁密码。“谁让你们修的？”

“我们只是觉得……你懂，尊重老人之类的，”Ned乖巧地回答，实验室的门在他们面前再次关上。

 

实验室的门滑开，Tony发现Steve坐在一把凳子上背对着门口。Tony的心脏狂跳，他拨开各种机械原型和You的支架。Steve一动不动，背部挺得笔直。

终于，当Tony走到跟前，他转过身，眼神带着戒备。他说话的声音很轻柔，“你放下我了？那你什么时候……”他纠结于用词双眼可爱地睁大，最后说了句，“放不下我？”

Tony的脸红了但他不能看别的地方。Steve的眼睛蓝得刺人，被他留起的头发和胡须偏暗的色调衬托着，令人无法挪开视线。Steve一直都是很迷人的而现在——“Tony？”他询问着，而Tony开始认真想要马上调头逃跑。

Steve露出一个苦笑说，“所以，因为我你还觉得挺失落的。”Tony瞪着他，“你开玩笑吗？”

Steve有些退缩，自Tony看到他以来头一次显示出不安。“我——呃，抱歉。糟糕的笑话。不合适的笑话。我，我不知道该说什么。我很抱歉。”

“你说过了，”Tony干巴巴地回答，Steve僵住了。

“我很抱歉我人在这里你又不得不应付我。”一阵停顿，“他不是——我们不是……Bucky和我，我们不是那种关系。”

他盯着Steve看，没法动弹，但脱口而出的第一句话却是，“那条留言不该被你听到的。”

Steve也盯着他看，“你给我留了一通语音信息。”

“我当时脑子不清醒咖啡因摄入过量，”他不屑地说，低下了头。“那时候我有几天每天睡不到两小时。”

Steve行动很快，Tony都没反应过来他突然就已经 _在那儿_ 了，距离只有几尺，他低沉的声音传进Tony的耳朵。“嘿，看着我。”当Tony鼓起勇气抬起了头，Steve的脸近在咫尺，他的蓝眼睛那么明亮，注意力都在他身上，简直不能承受让他觉得呼吸困难。“有一部分的你想告诉我那些话。”

Tony想要微笑但他做不到；当Steve像这样看着他，他做不到。

“我希望你可以早点告诉我，”Steve悄声补充说。然后他摇了摇头，露出不好意思的微笑。“我很抱歉，我不该把事情都推给你。”

“你是什么意思？”

“你试着告诉我。那就是你的做法了，对吧？谈话？”Steve迟疑地提问，眉头紧锁。“而我不怎么擅长。我做过讲话，下过命令，但是……我从来没掌握过……”他挫败地摆动双手，“把需要明说的讲出来。”

“Steve，你可能是我认识的最直截了当的人了。”

“但关系到重要的事情就不是了。”他又和Tony视线相对。“对你就不是了。”他喉咙哽咽压下情绪，有那么一刻，一瞬间，Tony害怕Steve真的会哭出来。无论过去的几年间他有多生气，Tony并不想目睹那样的场面。“我……以为自己知道什么对你最好，就这么蒙混过去。我现在回头再看会觉得后怕。我——还记得我以前每晚都呆在实验室这里不走吗？

Tony点点头，不知道这段话有什么目的。“那不仅仅是要花时间跟你一起。虽然，那也是一大部分原因，因为就那么找到你告诉你我想多花时间和你相处我开不了口。我来实验室还因为，我觉得如果我拿食物给你鼓励你上床睡觉，你会去做的。

Tony不舒服地动来动去，“那起作用了。”

“是有用，”Steve附和说，嘴唇抿成一条线。“我塞食物给你，让你在正常的时间去睡觉，我逼你去照顾你自己。每次你有一点小伤我都拉你去治疗你还说我是‘老板’，我喜欢那样但……这并不寻常，Tony。”

Tony的胃绞作一团，“因为我就是个累赘，对吗？没人需要被那样对待但我实在太凄惨了我需要‘监督队长’。”

Steve困惑地望着他接着赶快继续解释。“不，Tony，不，我不是那个意思。关键是——关键是，”他抓了抓胡子组织一下语言。Tony的视线被这个动作转移，那景象让一股奇怪的暖意流过他全身。“其他人也需要帮助。他们都需要。Natasha也需要更多睡眠。Clinton需要睡觉、需要吃东西以及除了每天在靶场呆十二个小时以外做些别的事情。Thor需要处理和他弟弟之间的问题。他不需要进食或者睡眠但他需要原谅自己，关于Loki和新墨西哥州发生的事。而Bruce……好吧，我还没跟他那么熟悉但我肯定他也需要很多很多帮助。”

Tony轻笑着点头，“那还用你说。”

“我做不到，”Steve低声说。“这就是关键。我的意识里明知道他们有这么多需要，也许在你看来，我放着他们不管是因为他们不需要帮助但是……那不是真的。我是个糟糕的领队。”

“Steve，”Tony一开口就被Steve打断了。

“我不是想博取奉承或者寻求被同情。那不是我想要的，”他回答说。“我……我需要你明白我为什么做这些。为什么我没告诉你你父母的事。”

“是啊，我明白。你想保护你的老朋友而你认为如果告诉我的话我会核爆的。你是对的。你总是对的。”他作出回应，声音沙哑。

“你是这么想的？”Steve悄声说，眼中带着伤痛。看着他会觉得心疼但Tony发现自己无法移动。

“你自己说你觉得你是在放任自己。我还应该得出什么别的结论？”

“Tony，我不是说……你当然会那么想了，”Steve喃喃地说。他细心观察了Tony一阵，接着低下头继续说，“在我的脑子里……在我乱作一团的大脑里，我擅自做主去……去认定什么对你是最好的。但我没有那个资格。即使你认为我是对的。即使你需要我帮助，但我没那个资格。我的所作所为不是为了别人。我对你做的并不是。而我想……当我发现你父母的事，我的第一反应是‘我不能告诉Tony，会让他崩溃的。’我那时不知道Bucky还能不能回得来了。有两年的时间，我不知道我还能不能再见到他。再见到我认识的那个人，至少是。请你理解，这不全是为了保护他。”

“那是为什么？”Tony小声问，带着怀疑。Steve的眼睛那么坦诚，他说的话那么沉痛，他们之间的空隙被一分一秒地填补。Tony每一次吸气鼻子里就充满了Steve的肥皂味，他能分辨出每一颗雀斑，每一根睫毛。他们距离这么近就好像之前——Steve一言不发把Tony留下之前。

“我以为我在保护你。我现在知道有一部分是出于自私的原因。但那都不重要因为我不应该自顾自地替你做决定。”他顿了一顿，呼吸加速。“我需要扪心自问我究竟为什么那样做而我……在某种程度上开始把你想成是属于我的。”

他吸了一口气，声音低沉。“而我想要保住你。”他又对上Tony的视线，两眼湿润。“我以为我下了工夫，如果——如果我当时做了所有我能做的，那么……而我当时没有意识到。我没有……我从没，和任何一个人……我从没能保住他们但是和你……你一直都在你又是那么……那么……”他搜寻着词句可Tony替他接了下去。

“缺爱？贪得无厌？孤单？”Steve摇着头但Tony继续说着，自己的声音听在耳朵里好像是Howard在说话，“可悲？烦人？”

Steve伸手抓住他的肩膀，直接和Tony对峙。他明亮的双眼燃起怒火。“ _亲切_ 、有趣、让人着迷。你有魅力，又支持和鼓舞身边的人。你绝没有贪得无厌。你从不让其他人落单。你并不可悲。你是有点烦人，在我想要自怨自艾的时候你不允许我。你没有表现得缺爱，你并不需要我。错的是我我太自以为是。”

Tony难以置信地看着Steve，一切都静了下来，除了Tony突突的心跳。“Steve，”他舔舔嘴唇，Steve的视线被短暂地引开。当他们再次四目相接，Steve呼吸一滞。“你在说什么呢？”

“我应该告诉你你父母的事。抛开所有其他事情……奥创，Bucky，条约，Ross……我还是应该告诉你。我企图给你的并不是你要的，这个过程中我做了不可理喻的事。我很抱歉。我不在乎要说多少次你才会相信我。有必要的话我就在这儿不走了。我会每天跟你说抱歉。我会那么做，因为所有这些，我说的所有话，全都不是我之前所作所为的借口。”

Tony感到泪水夺眶而出，他挫败地揉着眼睛回答说，“那西伯利亚呢？你觉得抱歉吗？”

Steve神色沉痛但他仍面对着Tony。“每一天，”他回答道，“有时我会想，如果我告诉了你，也许就可以避免掉所有那些。”

Tony面露苦涩，向后撤开寻求缓冲。“但我们没法知道了，嗯？”他拼命地绷住自己，整个实验室好像比先前更冷了。

“他想见见你，”Steve突然说。“Bucky，我是说。他想要道歉。”

Tony的胸口一阵疼痛，他做了个深呼吸。“错不在他。”

“Tony——”

“不是他的错，”Tony说。“我先前就知道我现在也明白。然而，在发现那个医生的事、见到那个监狱和看过那段录像的过后，什么都变得不重要了。”

“他明白，”Steve说，靠了过来。他不确信自己的安慰是否被需要但他不能袖手旁观。尤其在过了这么久之后。Tony默许了；又或者，至少他没有走开。

“我没，”Tony喃喃地说。“我继承了我父亲的罪过。我自己也铸成了一些罪过，但我知道别人打着你的旗号去犯罪是怎样的。”

“你很难过在生我的气……”

“我想要伤害他。我明确知道。我想把他按在地上逼他看着。逼他看着她然后—— _听着_ ——”他说不下去了，那个悲痛的声音用拳头噎了回去。Steve不管自己会不会因此被打，他把Tony拉进怀里。一开始对方没有动，起初Steve的碰触让他一阵僵硬，随即他软化了。双手抬起来紧抓着Steve拉向自己，Steve顺背的动作让他叹息出声。“我想告诉他我知道，我知道不是他的错。”

“他明白的，”Steve说。

“但我想自己告诉他。”他重申道，Steve的内心踏实了一些。他抚摸着Tony的背，支撑住他的重量，让Tony靠着自己。在奥创之前他们有过几次这样的拥抱。并不经常发生因为碰触让Tony感觉怪怪的，但有过那么一两次。如果灯关着的话还容易一些，Tony觉得那样没人会知道

今天，所有灯都亮着，实验室的门像以往一样透明。而Steve怀里抱着Tony，在天才的耳边呢喃着宽慰的话。

“你可以告诉他，”Steve说，向后撤开。Tony疑虑地看着他，Steve又感到那种熟悉的想就这么吻下去的冲动。但他知道自己不会被接纳。

他又往后撤一点说道，“他也没有你漂亮。你要是当面告诉他的话他估计会大发脾气。”Tony困惑地瞪着眼，然后笑了起来，尴尬地捂住脸。“实际论起来他也没有你年轻。”

“我们可以忘了你听过那段留言吗？”他提出，话音被手捂住。Steve拍拍他的胳膊，裂开嘴笑了。

“做不到。那让人很受启发。”短暂的停顿，“等事情都结束了我想好好谈谈。”

“我们除了谈话没干别的。你，”一根手指对着Steve摇摆。“你很会跟人谈话了。”

Steve摇摇头，眼神温暖。“我没有。”

“你有。”Tony坚持说。

“我真的没有。”他深吸一口气，直面Tony，神情笃定。“我放不下你。我经常和你看法不同。不止是条约还有其他小事，好比你先倒牛奶再放麦片，你喝掉壶里最后一点咖啡之后不会重新续满；这些让我抓狂的小事，还有一些大事。”他揉捏着Tony的胳膊，让他暖和起来。“像是今天你那个愚蠢的计划。有时候我很想朝你大喊大叫但是……我不想失去你。”

“你没失去我，”Tony小声说，“你走了。你带着队伍离开了我。”

Steve点头。“你说的没错。”他抬起头，眼神柔和。“那么，我们可以吗？谈谈？等一切结束的时候？”灭霸就要来了。他不可能因为他们阻止了他的军队夺取一颗宝石就善罢甘休。不可估量的威胁正朝他们逼近，Steve不知道要如何打这一仗。

Tony若有所思地看着他，然后问，“假如我们没死掉的话？”

虽然恐惧，Steve的声音仍然有力，“我们不会死。”

“乐观队长，”Tony嘀咕着回答。

“悲观铁人，”Steve挑眉回答。

Tony露出微笑，咬着嘴唇不让笑意绽开。“好吧，”Tony同意说。“我们可以谈谈。”

Steve咧嘴一笑，松了一口气开始朝门口走。“多谢了，Tony。”

他走到离门几步远的地方，有只手抓着他的手腕把他向后扯。他的背不怎么缓和地顶到墙上，Tony跟过来捧住他的脸。他的双眼颜色变暗，神情是Steve从未见过的专注。“我可不想再出什么差错，”他呢喃着，把Steve拉进一个吻。

 

-End-


End file.
